


Это не синяки, это просто у меня парень очень страстный (с)

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: Написано на троп "При измене на теле партнера появляются язвы везде, где соприкасались изменщики."Соответственно, немножечко противного про язвы. Измены как таковой нет. Время действия — 5 серия 1 сезона.написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019бета - feline71





	Это не синяки, это просто у меня парень очень страстный (с)

При измене на теле партнера появляются язвы везде, где соприкасались изменщики.

Томное субботнее утро, наполненное негой и тихим смехом Кэтрин, было прервано звонком губернатора Джемисон. Кэтрин, конечно, расстроилась, и Стив пообещал загладить свою вину вечером.

Он попытался вызвонить Дэнни, но тот не брал трубку. Это было странно. Стив припоминал, что Дэнни собирался взять Грейс на выходные, и, чисто теоретически, мог оставить телефон дома. В это верилось смутно, его грыз червячок сомнения. Стив мог бы заехать за ним и без звонка, но что, если Дэнни с Грейс куда-нибудь выбрались вместе? В аквапарк, например, или дельфинарий — Грейс была в полном восторге от морских животных.

Пообещав себе выяснить все чуть позже, Стив позвонил Чину. Дело и губернатор не могли ждать. В морг они с Чином приехали одновременно — тот жил дальше от центра, чем Стив, но мотоцикл позволял ему огибать дорожные пробки и срезать путь через узкие переулки.

Внимательно слушая сначала выкладки Макса, а потом и мнение губернатора Джеймисон, Стив на время забыл о своих переживаниях насчет Дэнни. Покинув морг и направляясь к родителям погибшей девушки, Стив позвонил Коно. Лишь вдвоем с Чином им будет гораздо сложнее справиться с расследованием.

В течение дня и вечером Стив набирал Дэнни еще несколько раз, но каждый результат был прежним — тот не брал трубку. А к вечеру оператор и вовсе равнодушно сообщил, что "телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети". Чин смотрел обеспокоенно, но Стив его игнорировал. От надобности что-то объяснять его избавил входящий звонок от Мэри, с которой, впрочем, не удалось как следует поругаться, потому что они подъезжали к месту и нужно было сосредоточиться на операции.

После того, как были допрошены последние подозреваемые, а Чин пробил номера указанных преступниками телефонов, выяснив правду о похищении девочек, Стив набрал Дэнни еще раз и снова выслушал равнодушный голос оператора. Отключившись, он наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд Чина.

— Ты весь день на нервах, Стив. Что-то случилось?

— Дэнни, — вздохнув, признался Стив.

— Я думал, у него выходной с дочерью, и поэтому ты не дернул его на расследование, — нахмурившись, сказал Чин.

— Так и было, — признал Стив. — Только вот он весь день не отвечает на звонки, а сейчас и вовсе телефон выключен.

— Ты же знаешь Дэнни, — Чин слабо улыбнулся. — У него особые понятия о выходных днях с Грейс и личном пространстве.

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой. — Хоть мы и знакомы всего ничего, я именно что знаю Дэнни. Он бы ответил. Он бы отвез Грейс матери и приехал. С ним что-то случилось.

— Так поезжай к нему домой и проверь, — посоветовал Чин. — Уже поздно, но, думаю, он не расстроится, если ты его разбудишь из беспокойства.

— Только вынесет мне завтра мозг, — Стив фыркнул. — По кирпичику и с наслаждением.

Чин рассмеялся.

— Сбрось мне смс, как закончишь. Хочу тоже быть уверен, что с ним все в порядке. И если нет — звони, я приеду.

— Спасибо, брат, — Стив кивнул, пожал Чину руку и почти бегом направился к машине.

Дэнни все еще жил в дыре в Калиай-кай, но по пустым ночным дорогам Стив добрался очень быстро. На стук Дэнни не открыл. Приглядевшись через стекло, Стив сумел различить, что на разложенном диване кто-то есть. Он замер, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь, и через некоторое время различил глухой, едва слышный стон. В следующий раз Стив осознал себя рядом с кроватью Дэнни, трясущим его за плечи.

Он вздрогнул, придя в себя — это было похоже на боевой транс, когда очухиваешься посреди поверженных врагов, залитый кровью с ног до головы. Он отпустил Дэнни, включил свет и едва не вскрикнул. Тонкое одеяло, простыни и подушка Дэнни были заляпаны кровью вперемешку с чем-то бело-желтым. Те части тела Дэнни, которые было видно из-под одеяла, были усыпаны мелкими сочащимися гноем и кровью язвочками. Стив знал, что это значило. Каждый человек на свете это знал.

— Ох, Дэнно, — пробормотал Стив, легонько прикоснулся к виску, где язвочек не было, осторожно, сочувственно погладил горячую влажную кожу. Обметанные губы Дэнни приоткрылись и раздался еще один болезненный стон. В нем Стиву послышалось его имя, он встретился взглядом с приоткрывшим глаза Дэнни и понял, что тот вряд ли что-то осознает, настолько расфокусированным был его взгляд.

Стив поднялся, распихал по карманам разрядившийся телефон Дэнни и его документы. Потом попытался выпутать Дэнни из одеяла, но первое же движение показало, что ткань намертво прилипла к подсохшим язвочкам и теперь все потревоженные начали кровоточить и заново истекать белым гноем, пропитывая и так испорченную ткань. Чертыхнувшись, Стив аккуратно пристроил край одеяла на место и подхватил кокон с Дэнни на руки.

По возможности аккуратно Стив устроил его на заднем сидении пикапа. С минуту глубоко подышал, восстанавливая возможность мыслить связно, и, прежде чем завести машину, воткнул зарядное устройство в мертвый мобильник Дэнни.

Петляя по улочкам Калиай-палама, Стив дозвонился сначала до армейского госпиталя, где указом губернатора лечили теперь всех членов Пять-ноль, предупредил, что стоит подготовить, так что их ждали. Потом позвонил Чину.

— Ну что, Дэнни в порядке? — Чин взял трубку сразу, будто ждал звонка.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Стив. — Его соулмейт ему изменил.

На том конце повисло ошарашенное молчание.

— Чин, — Стив нарушил его. — Я везу его в госпиталь. И я выясню, кто эта тварь. Дэнни… Он этого не заслуживает, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — тяжело сказал Чин. — Я возьму расследование похищения на себя. — Он помедлил: — Это же не его жена?

— Нет, — Стив обернулся на мгновение, проверить, как там Дэнни. — Он говорил, что у него нет пары. Рейчел соулмейт Стэна.

— Позвони ей, может быть, она знает?

— Так и собирался, — кивнул Стив и попрощался, потому что они приближались к госпиталю.

Сдав Дэнни на руки медикам, Стив вернулся в машину за немного подзарядившимся телефоном Дэнни. Едва аппарат включился, посыпались сообщения от Рейчел, пропущенные звонки от нее и от Грейс, и два десятка звонков от него самого.

Стив пролистал телефонную книгу, посмотрел сообщения за последние полгода — цепочек было удручающе мало, в основном Дэнни переписывался с Грейс и получал уведомления о том, что курьер с едой уже в пути. Незнакомые номера в списке исходящих оказались риелторами, горячей линией банка, доставками еды и детскими аниматорами. Ничего не намекало на то, что у Дэнни кто-то есть или был.

Решившись, Стив позвонил Рейчел.

— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут коммандер Стивен Макгарретт, отряд 5-0. Я коллега Дэнни Уильямса, — представился он, едва в трубке раздался сонный женский голос. Он еще ни разу не встречал бывшую жену Дэнни. — Прошу прощения за поздний звонок, но это вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Слушаю, — с ярким британским акцентом произнесла Рейчел.

— Вы не в курсе, кто является соулмейтом Дэнни? — решительно спросил Стив.

Рейчел пораженно молчала.

— Что с Дэнни? — наконец взволнованно спросила она.

— Вы знаете или нет? — надавил Стив.

— Последний раз я спрашивала после того, как он приехал на Гавайи, — срывающимся голосом сказала Рейчел. — Я пошутила, что тут он наконец встретит свою половинку, но он только отмахнулся. Что с ним?

— Ему изменили, — глухо произнес Стив. — Больше никаких намеков на это не было? Может, Грейс что-то упоминала? Каких-то новых людей рядом с ним.

Рейчел немного помолчала, собираясь с мыслями.

— Вроде бы нет. Единственные новые люди, которые хорошо к нему относились за последние полгода — это ваша команда. Может, это та ваша девочка?

— Коно? — нахмурившись, уточнил Стив. Рейчел угукнула. — Нет, вряд ли. Но я ей позвоню. Простите, что побеспокоил так поздно...

— Где он? Его можно увидеть? — перебила Рейчел. Стив замешкался.

— Я сообщу, когда что-то станет известно. Я привез его в госпиталь пятнадцать минут назад.

— Хорошо, я буду ждать звонка, — жестко закончила Рейчел и отключилась.

Стив покачал головой, тяжело вздохнул и потер глаза. Он устал за этот долгий день, и, кажется, ему предстояла не менее долгая ночь.

Не откладывая, он позвонил Коно, разбудив ее.

— Коно, это личный вопрос, но мне нужно, чтобы ты ответила честно, — с места в карьер начал Стив.

— Да, босс, — пискнула заспанным голосом Коно.

— Между тобой и Дэнни что-то есть? Вы соулмейты?

— Что? — Коно поперхнулась. — Нет, конечно!

— Ты сейчас с кем-то встречаешься? — продолжал напирать Стив.

— Что? Нет, и, коммандер, я тебя, конечно, очень уважаю, но это ужасно бестактно с твоей стороны.

— Дэнни изменил соулмейт, — жестко сказал Стив. — Я пытаюсь выяснить, кто это.

— Ого, — Коно охнула. — Черт, нет. Стив, это не я.

— Ладно, — Стив глубоко вздохнул, беря себя в руки. — Если я не найду его или ее за ночь, меня завтра не будет. Чин за главного. Не подведите.

— Окей, босс, — напряженно отозвалась Коно. — Сообщишь, как все решится? Дэнни нам не чужой.

— Сообщу, — Стив кивнул и сбросил вызов. Его топило ужасное чувство беспомощности, такое же он ощущал чуть больше месяца назад, когда был за тысячи километров и мог только слушать, как убивают его отца.

Растерев лицо, чтобы отогнать сонливость, Стив отправился на поиски кофейного автомата.

Кофе был дрянной, но дело сделал — придал бодрости.

Стив по третьему кругу просматривал контакты Дэнни, когда его окликнул дежурный врач — хорошенькая кудрявая местная. Стив подхватился, представился и пошел за ней.

— Сейчас состояние мистера Уильямса стабильно, но нужно действовать незамедлительно. — Доктор — Малия Тейт, как было написано на бейджике, — неодобрительно на него покосилась. Стив нахмурился в ответ. Она вздохнула и продолжила: — Нужны кровь, слюна или сперма соулмейта для создания сыворотки.

— Я не знаю, кто его соулмейт, — сказал Стив. Доктор чуть изменилась в лице и остановилась.

— Это… осложняет дело.

— Вы думаете, я довел бы его до такого? — взорвался Стив, правильно поняв заминки Тейт.

— Вы себе не представляете, что я видела. Что один человек может сотворить с другим. — Доктор жестом предложила отойти к стене, а не стоять посреди коридора. — Если соулмейт еще и ненавидит свою половину, летальный исход неотвратим. Пара мистера Уильямса, кажется, на стадии увлечения объектом адюльтера, судя по размеру язв и тому, что нам удалось его стабилизировать.

— Нужно спросить у Дэнни, кто это, — хрипло сказал Стив. — Я приволоку его или ее откуда угодно.

— Судя по локализации язв, партнер мистера Уильямса — мужчина, — осторожно сказала доктор. Стив шумно выдохнул, стараясь не представлять, что сейчас творилось у Дэнни между ног.

— С Дэнни можно поговорить?

— Мы не давали ему снотворное, только антибиотики и жаропонижающее. Думаю, он сейчас в сознании.

Доктор довела его до одноместной палаты и, извинившись, оставила одного — с поста ее окликнула медсестра.

Дэнни не спал, он глубоко дышал, наполовину укрытый тонкой белой простыней. Практически все его тело покрывали белые квадраты дезинфицирующих повязок. А язвочки вокруг его рта намазали какой-то белой мазью.

— Дэнно, — позвал Стив и сам удивился, как ласково это прозвучало. Он обогнул больничную кровать, чтобы Дэнни мог видеть его, не поворачивая голову.

— Стив, — Дэнни слабо, вымученно улыбнулся.

— Как тебя угораздило, приятель, — Стив присел на стоявший рядом с кроватью стул для посетителей, оставленный заботливыми медсестрами.

— У меня нет соулмейта, Стив, — невнятно сказал Дэнни, и Стив с ужасом понял, что язвы у него еще и во рту.

Дэнни продолжил рассказывать, едва ворочая непослушным языком:

— Это началось вчера вечером, часа через два после того, как я пришел с работы. Я подумал, что это мужчина, потому что язвы появились сам догадайся где.

Стив невольно передернулся, а Дэнни слабо фыркнул.

— Согласен, жуть. Только вот у меня никогда в жизни, даже по пьяни, не было партнеров-мужчин. То есть никто из моих прошлых пассий не может быть моей парой, понимаешь? А еще у меня никого не было уже около трех лет, пока длился развод с Рейчел и переезд сюда… — Дэнни устало прикрыл глаза, собрал слюну и выплюнул в стоявшую возле подушки небольшую утку. Слюна была красной от крови. Губы теперь тоже.

Дэнни откинулся на подушку и глубоко дышал пару минут. Стив не дергал его, только осторожно прикоснулся к левой руке — тыльная сторона практически не пострадала. Дэнни шевельнул рукой, будто подставляясь под прикосновение, и Стив уже уверенно положил свою руку поверх его, почти неощутимо сжав запястье.

— Если бы я верил в проклятия, — тихо пробормотал Дэнни, — я бы решил, что меня прокляли. Или это какой-то новый СПИД. Или у меня аллергия на Гавайи... Я сказал медсестрам, они проверят кровь, — он открыл глаза и устало посмотрел на Стива. — Ты наверняка всех на уши поставил, а сам под цвет футболки от усталости.

Стив недоуменно осмотрел свою черную футболку и слабо улыбнулся. Дэнно в своем репертуаре — в любой ситуации он успевал оценивать эмоциональное и физическое состояние коллег и напарника, вовремя предлагал поесть или просто молча отправлялся засыпать зерно в кофемашину.

— Иди домой, Стив, — Дэнни тоже улыбнулся ему. — Мне нужно отдохнуть, я устал. Я знаю, ты хочешь набить этому козлу морду, но дело в том, что нет никого козла.

— Мы выясним, что с тобой, Дэнно, обещаю, — горячо заверил его Стив. Он чувствовал беспомощность и злость от того, что и правда не мог ничем помочь. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть сейчас. Я найду лучших врачей, обещаю.

— Супергерой-неандерталец — это что-то новенькое, — тепло рассмеялся Дэнни. — Иди уже, несчастье.

Стив еще раз невесомо пожал запястье Дэнни и вышел из палаты с тяжелым сердцем. У стойки медсестры доктор Тейт что-то записывала в карту и подняла голову, когда Стив остановился рядом.

— Медсестры мне сказали, что мистер Уильямс отрицает наличие пары, — сказала доктор. — В таком случае мы практически ничем не сможем ему помочь.

— Я ему верю, доктор, — серьезно сказал Стив. — Если Дэнни сказал, что у него нет пары, значит, ее нет. Это может быть какая-то болезнь или что-то вроде того. Вирус, я не знаю…

— Я тоже не знаю, мистер Макгарретт. Я не хочу, чтобы мой госпиталь оккупировало ЦКЗ, но такая возможность не исключена, если мы найдем что-то у мистера Уильямса. Однако я все же не думаю, что это вирус, нет ни одного, вызывающего симптомы совершенно конкретного случая. Впрочем, результаты анализов будут готовы завтра к вечеру, и мы во всем убедимся. В деле мистера Уильямса вы указаны как второй экстренный контакт, так что сможете беспрепятственно ознакомиться с результатами.

— Второй? — нахмурился Стив. Его удивило не то, что он второй, а то, что спустя столь короткое время он оказался доверенным лицом Дэнни.

— Миссис Рейчел Эдвардс — первый, — неправильно истолковала его сомнения доктор, и Стив понимающе кивнул, но не стал вдаваться в объяснения.

— Она его бывшая жена, они не соулмейты, — в свою очередь пояснил Стив, попрощался и покинул госпиталь. По пути к машине он отправил смс Чину, Коно и Рейчел с адресом госпиталя и часами посещений. И припиской "все сложно, но поправимо". Он старался в это верить.

* * *

В окнах его дома все еще горел свет. На первом этаже и в комнате, где поселилась Мэри.

В гостиной Кэтрин смотрела телевизор. Она убавила звук до минимума, стоило ему опуститься на диван рядом и привалилась к его плечу, чмокнула в щеку.

— Я решила переночевать у тебя, встану в пять, чтобы добраться до базы вовремя.

Стив взглянул на часы.

— Тебе осталось два часа на сон.

— Можно и вовсе не ложиться, — с намеком сказала она, за подбородок поворачивая его голову к себе и целуя. Стив лениво ответил, но потом, шумно выдохнув, отстранился. То, что произошло сегодня с Дэнни, отчего-то отбило всю охоту на ближайшие несколько дней уж точно.

— Прости, Кэт, я очень устал, — практически не соврал он. — Сложное дело с похищением, и еще Дэнни приболел.

— Оу, — она отстранилась, немного разочарованная. — Что-то серьезное?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — отозвался Стив. — Мне вставать ненамного позже, чем тебе, поэтому предлагаю пойти наверх.

— Ты иди, я догоню.

Стив послушно поднялся и ушел наверх. Уснул он по армейской привычке быстро, хотя до последнего не мог перестать думать о Дэнни. И уже не слышал, что Кэтрин так и не пришла.

* * *

С утра Стив все же поехал к родителям жертвы, чтобы все прояснить. Потом пришлось звонить Кэтрин, чтобы перехватить переговоры насчёт выкупа, и уже к обеду преступники были арестованы. С не меньшим наслаждением Стив арестовал профессионального переговорщика, однако доставку преступников офис, рапорты и отчёты свалил на Коно и Чина.

Заехав домой переодеться и принять душ, Стив направился в госпиталь. У палаты Дэнни он столкнулся с заплаканной женщиной.

— Рейчел? — догадался Стив.

Она окинула его удивленным взглядом и тоже предположила:

— Командер Макгарретт?

— Так точно, — признал Стив, с интересом разглядывая ее. Бывшая Дэнни была очень красивой женщиной.

— Доктор сказала мне, что вчера, где-то через час после вашего ухода, ему стало хуже, — обвиняюще сказала Рейчел.

Стив недоуменно моргнул.

— Вы же не думаете, что это я? Я бы точно знал, если бы у нас с Дэнни что-то было.

— Я не думаю, я подозреваю и уверена в своих подозрениях на восемьдесят процентов, — она смотрела на него необычайно серьезно и чуть грустно. Стив бы ни за что не признался, что его пугал этот взгляд.

— Почему восемьдесят? — удивлённо спросил он. Рейчел фыркнула.

— Уж очень редко происходит что-то подобное. Но сопоставив все, что я знаю о Дэнни, с тем, что я слышала о ваших взаимоотношениях, я не могу исключить этот вариант. Он мне кажется наиболее жизнеспособным. Двадцать процентов я оставила на вирус. Результаты анализов будут, — она взглянула на часы, — где-то через час.

— И что за вариант? — с подозрением спросил он. Стив не хотел, чтобы она перевела разговор. Если она думает, что он может чем-то помочь, он выслушает ее идею, какой бы бредовой она ни была.

Рейчел вздохнула и села на лавку рядом с дверью в палату Дэнни, жестом предложив Стиву сесть рядом.

— Это было очень давно, — она вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями, и прикусила верхнюю губу. Стив, внутренне усмехнувшись, подумал, у кого же из бывшей четы Уильямсов этот жест появился изначально.

Рейчел кивнула сама себе, словно выбрав линию повествования, и заговорила:

— В то время у меня была практика в юридической фирме в Лондоне. Я узнала обо всем гораздо позже, моя подруга, такая же практикантка, рассказала. То дело, о котором пойдет речь, создало прецедент, потому что стало первым подобным. У нас, в Англии, прецедентное право: если уже случалось что-то подобное, даже если дело было в семнадцатом веке, судьи примут решение, опираясь на прежнее, принятое в том далеком году.

— Я знаю, — перебил ее Стив. — Давайте ближе к делу.

Рейчел нахмурилась, внимательно посмотрела на него и вздохнула так тяжело, словно он был несмышленым ребенком, доказывающим взрослому, что солнце зелёное.

— Тот случай назвали платоническим соулмейтом. Мистер, назовем его Эй, был парой мисс Би. Они оба об этом не знали. Испытывали друг к другу романтические чувства, но поскольку оба находились в устраивающих их обоих отношениях, ничего менять не стали. Люди постоянно влюбляются, но влюбленность проходит, а прочные отношениях остаются. Мистер Эй даже не знал, что мисс Би попала в больницу через несколько дней. Ещё через пару дней она впала в кому. Тревогу забила подруга мисс Би, которой та по секрету рассказала, что ей нравится мистер Эй. Все трое работали в одной фирме, поэтому подруге, назовем ее мисс Си, не составило труда устроить истерику мистеру Эй и уговорить его сдать кровь для сыворотки.

Рейчел вздохнула и поправила складки лёгкого платья на коленях.

— Было уже слишком поздно, язвы покрывали все тело мисс Би изнутри, она превратилась в истекающий кровью мешок с костями за неделю, что мистер Эй провел со своей партнершей в счастливом неведении.

Стив молчал, ожидая продолжения и выводов. Рейчел посмотрела на него и отвела взгляд.

— Из показаний мисс Си следовало, что мисс Би осознала влюбленность в, скажем, понедельник, сказала подруге об этом в среду утром и в среду вечером попала в больницу. Мистер Эй попытался помочь во вторник на следующей неделе. Умерла мисс Би в четверг. Моя подруга собирала бумаги для дела о передаче имущества мисс Би по наследству мистеру Эй как единственному ее наследнику.

История была ужасная. Воображение у Стива было на высоте, но он и виду не подал. Он уже собирался задать несколько уточняющих вопросов, но был прерван подошедшей доктором Тейт.

— Миссис Эдвардс, мистер Макгарретт, очень хорошо, что вы оба здесь. Пришли результаты анализов мистера Уильямса, — Тейт пролистала бумаги на планшете и слабо улыбнулась им. — Как я и предполагала, в крови мистера Уильямса не обнаружено никакой инфекции или вируса. Все, что с ним происходит, результат аутоиммунной реакции организма на измену соулмейта. Так что советую все же найти виновника. Вчера ночью после вашего, мистер Макгарретт, ухода, нам пришлось подключить мистера Уильямса к аппарату ИВЛ* и погрузить в искусственную кому, потому что температура тела критическая, а язвы покрыли всю гортань и пищевод. Но, несмотря на повреждения, на этой стадии очень хорошие шансы на излечение.

Рейчел тяжело выдохнула, прикрыв рот рукой.  
— Теперь я уверена на девяносто девять и девять десятых процента, — зло сказала она Стиву. — Доктор, — обратилась к Малии, — есть ли какая-то возможность проверить, являются ли два человека соулмейтами?

Доктор Тейт ненадолго задумалась.

— Реакция на сыворотку с кровью самый яркий пример, но если кровь принадлежит не соулмейту, может стать только хуже. Можно еще проверить слюной или… другой жидкостью, это будет чуть быстрее. — Она рассеянно улыбнулась, о чем-то размышляя, а потом пожала плечами, будто извиняясь, и быстро, смущаясь, проговорила: — Ещё, говорят, каху** могут видеть связь двух людей во время транса, но я не могу утверждать с уверенностью, что это правда.

Рейчел сверлила взглядом Стива. Стив прямо смотрел на Малию.

— Вы можете проверить меня где-то на... наименее заметном участке?

Малия выглядела так, будто очень хотела рассмеяться, но этика не позволяла.

— Мистер Макгарретт, — ласково начала она, — если вы любите мистера Уильямса, а не предлагаете это от безысходности, можете сами проверить. Я только принесу обеззараживающие средства, если опыт окажется неудачным.

И она выжидающе уставилась на него.

"Не люблю, — мысленно ответил ей Стив. — Наверное. ...Даже не думал об этом."

Стив отвел взгляд и наткнулся на такой же требовательный взгляд Рейчел.

— Я… — он чувствовал, как горит лицо, но прекрасно знал, что на коже ничего не видно. А эти две женщины пугали его своим энтузиазмом. — Дэнни знает, где в моем доме лежит аптечка, и где — оружие.

Рейчел прыснула, а Малия тепло улыбнулась, оттаивая окончательно.

— К большему вы ещё не готовы, понимаю, — согласилась она. — Одну минуту, я принесу лекарства.

Стив провел ладонями по лицу, пытаясь подбодрить себя, взлохматил волосы. Уверенности он не чувствовал.

Рейчел улыбалась с надеждой, а у него так по-дурацки колотилось сердце, что было даже немного тошно. Как перед первым школьным балом, куда пригласил самую красивую девчонку класса.

Если он пара Дэнни, то это его чувства к Кэтрин виноваты в случившемся. А что чувствует он сам, Стив и понятия не имел. Сейчас главным было спасти Дэнни, а подумать над всем этим можно будет и потом. Дэнни — охана, успел стать ею за неполные полтора месяца совместной работы. А Стив всегда предпочитал сначала действовать, а потом рефлексировать. Или, еще лучше, действовать и не рефлексировать по этому поводу вообще. Он не помнил случая, чтобы эта политика его когда-либо подводила.

Вернулась доктор Тейт с небольшим подносом, на котором громоздились тампоны, пластыри и несколько пузырьков.

Они втроем зашли в палату, Рейчел аккуратно прикрыла дверь и встала возле нее с таким видом, что Стив понял — не выпустит, пока он в лепешку не расшибется, чтобы вылечить Дэнни. В этом она была удивительно похожа на него самого. Страшная женщина.

Доктор откинула край простыни, оголяя ноги Дэнни. Там язв было мало, но они были. Стив сглотнул, подумав, что, если это все же он, то очень хорошо, что он по жизни не особо тактилен.

Малия надела одноразовые перчатки, протерла небольшой кусочек кожи Дэнни, особо уделив внимание язвочкам. Стив в это время тщательно мыл руки. Когда он закончил, Тейт жестом предложила ему попробовать. Рейчел все это время не сводила пристального взгляда с Дэнни, но теперь принялась сверлить дырку в Стиве.

Чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, он сплюнул в ладонь, обмакнул кончик пальца в пенистую лужицу и легко мазнул по самой глубокой язвочке. На ощупь было ещё хуже, чем на вид.

— Чуть больше, — подсказала доктор. — Этого слишком мало.

Стив послушался.

Даже столь короткое ожидание изматывало, они трое напряженно вглядывались в участок кожи Дэнни так, что он должен был бы уже задымиться.

— Сработало, — через несколько минут сказала доктор Тейт, всучила Стиву салфетку и склонилась над ногой Дэнни. Рейчел метнулась к кровати и тоже наклонилась, стараясь что-то разглядеть. Она и озвучила мысли Стива.

— Я не вижу никакой разницы.

— Смотрите, — Малия отстранилась, позволяя взглянуть и Стиву. — Видите, гной стремительно буреет, а края ранки краснеют? Заживление идет очень быстро и через ухудшение, это нормальный процесс. — Она повернулась к нему. — Нам как можно скорее нужно взять у вас кровь, причем гораздо больше обычной донорской порции. Думаю, вам следует занять соседнюю с мистером Уильямсом кровать. Также пригодятся и другие физиологические жидкости.

По взгляду Рейчел было понятно, что она приложит все усилия, чтобы он не покинул даже палату, не говоря уже о больнице.

Стив сдался и позвонил Мэри, чтобы привезла вещи. У него в голове не укладывалось, что происходящее с ним и Дэнни вообще было возможно. А ведь нужно было еще поговорить с Кэтрин.

* * *

Выкачав из него не менее пинты крови, медсестра вколола ему несколько разных витаминов и снабдила бутылкой воды и двумя баночками — для слюны и для спермы, после чего Стив остался в гордом одиночестве в комнатке с кипой мужских журналов, мягким креслом и коробкой салфеток.

И впервые в жизни у него не стояло. Нет, он, конечно, все равно сделает все, что нужно, но впервые с пубертата он не был готов после одной только мысли о сексе.

Перед глазами стоял образ Дэнни, каким он видел его полчаса назад: опутанного проводами и капельницами, с дыхательной маской на лице и гримасой страдания, которую не смыл даже медикаментозный сон.

Стив не смог заставить себя спокойно сесть в кресло, поэтому пришлось проделать несколько дыхательных упражнений из арсенала снайперов — замедлить сердцебиение, успокоиться и сосредоточиться на цели.

Он подготовил стаканчик, устроился в кресле, расстегнул штаны и обхватил ладонью вялый член. Кэтрин представлять не хотелось — теперь казалось нечестным. Дэнни упрямо виделся таким, каким был сейчас парой этажей выше. Да и затруднялся Стив определять его как сексуальный объект. Ему всегда было без разницы, какого пола человек, но обычно при встрече с кем-то новым Стив понимал, будет между ними что-то или нет. С Дэнни было не так. Стив впустил его в личное пространство мгновенно, но никогда не рассматривал в качестве партнера.

Сдавшись попыткам перевести мысли в нужное русло — они каким-то магическим образом все равно возвращались к Дэнни, но абсолютно не в нужном ключе, Стив потянулся к кипе журналов. Лежавший в середине журнал для геев был там будто специально.

Стив вообще не проявлял интереса к подобным журналам с тех пор, как ему стукнуло пятнадцать, но даже тогда он не видел нетрадиционно ориентированных.

Первые несколько страниц показались скучными, хотя размеры некоторых экземпляров поражали. Стива закоротило где-то ближе к середине журнала, где нижний выгибался со страдальческим выражением лица. Ему казалось, тот был похож на Дэнни — блондин, но коротко стриженный, такая же морщинка на лбу, абрис чувственных губ, приоткрытых в приглушенном стоне…

Стив обхватил уже вставший член, медленно, размазывая натекшую смазку, провел по всей длине, сжал в кулаке головку, немного прокручивая, так было приятнее.

Съемка велась сверху и сбоку, так что размеры здоровенного члена в заднице "Дэнни" было прекрасно видно, как и растянутые края покрасневшей дырки. И там было от чего стонать.

Стоило на миг прикрыть глаза, воображая сцену вживую, Стив кончил, содрогаясь и, уронив журнал на пол, едва успел подставить контейнер, чтобы собрать сперму.

В фантазии Дэнни стонал его имя.

* * *

Дэнни два дня провел в отделении интенсивной терапии, пока Стив страдал от дикой слабости и питался по жуткому, содержащему, казалось, тонну железа, больничному меню. Лечение кровопотери не было для госпиталя редкостью, так что дело свое медики знали. Но и кровь у него брали еще дважды.

Заходили Коно и Чин. Коно, простая и искренняя, похлопала его по плечу и сочувственно пробормотала:

— Неловко, босс. Надеюсь, это не повлияет на работу, мне нравится, как есть сейчас.

Чин, пришедший вместе с ней, засмеялся:  
— Не бойся, мамочка и папочка все равно любят тебя больше всех.

Коно бросила в ржущего кузена подушкой.

Они шутливо боролись, пока Стив не пригрозил выставить их обоих, и Чин принялся рассказывать подробности закрытого только вчера дела. Коно вклинилась посреди его рассказа о визите в морг.

— Ты бы видел нашего нового патологоанатома, Стив! Он жутко странный, но прикольный.

Стив перевел взгляд на Чина, тот кивнул:

— Да, он более, чем странный. Но он гений и профессионал, так что это мелочи.

После коллег зашла Мэри, но очень быстро убежала по каким-то загадочным делам. Зато позвонила вечером и полтора часа рассказывала Стиву аналогичные случаи из разных стран, которые нашла в интернете. Их оказалось не так мало, как можно было подумать, и количество с каждым годом росло. Ученые обвиняли во всем прогрессирующую социофобию и переселение основного взаимодействия людей в интернет.

— Скорее всего, у Дэнни очень высокий уровень эмпатии, это общая черта всех пострадавших, — прокомментировала Мэри только что прочитанное.

— А их пары? Что случилось с ними? — поинтересовался Стив. Обычно связь соулмейтов была обоюдной, в конечном итоге страдали обе стороны. Ему было интересно, как это было у платонических соулмейтов.

Мэри пощелкала по клавиатуре, потом прицокнула языком.

— Не вижу никакой информации, кроме непосредственно статей, — недовольно заключила она.

— Скинь мне эту подборку, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив.

— Проверишь по своим каналам? — ехидно спросила Мэри.

— Да, — просто отозвался Стив и она удивленно умолкла.

— А ты вообще… Как ты вообще к нему относишься? — Стив уже думал, что Мэри попрощается и положит трубку, настолько долгим и неловким было молчание с той стороны.

Стив думал об этом последние сутки почти каждую минуту, поэтому ответ у него был.

— Я принял его сразу, безоговорочно. Меня это не насторожило в тот момент, я думал, что он просто хороший человек, а у меня чутье. То, что произошло с нами, не отменяет ни чутья, ни того, что Дэнни хороший, просто источник этого знания, оказывается, другой. Сейчас я понимаю, что у меня ведь всегда были проблемы с доверием, а здесь я слепо подставлял спину под удар.

— Но он ведь ни разу не ударил, — возразила Мэри.

— Я знал, что и не ударит, — с нажимом сказал Стив. — Я знал это не мозгом, но какой-то внутренней уверенностью. Я не могу ни с чем сравнить, больше ни к кому не испытывал этого чувства, разве что… — Стив умолк и тяжело вздохнул. Даже спустя годы вспоминать было трудно. — Разве что из детства, когда еще жива была мама и я знал, что у меня есть семья, которая всегда поможет и поддержит, которая всегда на моей стороне.

— Вау, — тихо выдохнула Мэри. Она была, пожалуй, единственной, кто мог его понять. Она тоже никому не могла верить после того, как с ними поступил отец.

Они неловко попрощались. Стив еще полночи ворочался, не в силах уснуть. Будущее впервые в его жизни было неопределенным: не было ни плана, ни инструкции.

* * *

Весь следующий день Стив тоже провел в госпитале. Ожидание изматывало, и он протоптал бы дорожку по периметру своей палаты, если бы ему разрешали вставать. После нескольких раз, когда врач или медсестра проверяли его, а он при этом не лежал в постели, они приставили медбрата следить за ним. Стив пытался убедить их в том, что он взрослый человек и может сам о себе позаботиться, но его лечащий врач был неумолим. Стив пытался убедить в том же самом медбрата, но медведеподобный медработник со смешным именем "Тэдди" на бейджике, больше похожий на вышибалу в клубе, только ухмылялся на все попытки воззвать к его совести.

В обед позвонила Кэтрин. Стив не ждал, что она позвонит сама. Если честно, он вообще не знал, как с ней разговаривать и все объяснять. Но он взял трубку и в ответ на ее предложение встретиться вечером попросил приехать поговорить. Видимо, по его тону она поняла, о чем будет разговор. Кэтрин всегда была необычайно умной.

Она приехала вечером, и на время ее визита медбрат покинул палату, предупредив, что Стиву по-прежнему нельзя вставать. Кэт обещала, что проследит.

Стив вертел в руках телефон и не знал, с чего начать. Он никогда не был силен в разговорах по душам и в расставаниях. Все его пассии никогда не задерживались дольше пары ночей. Только с Кэтрин их вялотекущий роман продолжался уже пару лет.

— Я встретил соулмейта, — наконец решился Стив.

— Оу, — Кэтрин приподняла брови, побуждая его продолжить.

— Все получилось очень странно... — Стив и сам не понял, как успел рассказать ей всю дурацкую ситуацию и оказался поражен тем, как она отреагировала. Она держала его за руку.

Она была хорошей. За это он ее очень любил.

Когда разговор подошел к концу, прежде чем уйти, она поднялась со своего стула, аккуратно поцеловала его в висок и сказала:  
— Если тебе понадобится помощь или поддержка, мой номер все еще есть в твоем телефоне.

Она не пожелала удачи с Дэнни, и, казалось, не расстроилась. Она просто ушла и вернувшийся после ее ухода Тэдди участливо сказал:  
— Сочувствую, чувак.

Стив накрылся одеялом с головой и пару минут лежал так, а потом ему надоело, он выпутался из тонкой ткани и включил телевизор. Уж лучше забить мозги тупыми шоу, чем страдать о том, чего все равно никак не изменишь.

* * *

К Дэнни его пустили на третий день ближе к обеду.

Тот, вопреки ожиданиям, встретил Стива хмурым взглядом. Язвочек на его лице уже не было, от них осталась только розовая свежая кожица.

— Рейчел мне уже все рассказала, — начал он с места в карьер. — Понятия не имею, как так получилось.

— Я тебе просто понравился с первого взгляда, — машинально ляпнул Стив с сарказмом, и, видимо, сказал что-то правильное. Потому что взгляд Дэнни немного потеплел.

Они помолчали.

— И как ты думаешь выпутываться из ситуации? — спросил в конце концов Дэнни.

— Вместе с тобой, — честно сознался Стив. — Я никогда не рассматривал тебя в качестве партнера, но раз уж так получилось… Пока меня не пристрелят на задании, ты никуда не денешься.

Дэнни фыркнул.

— Постараюсь этого не допустить, — сказал он, нервно улыбаясь, а Стив вспомнил о статистике самоубийств.

Он пододвинул стул поближе и протянул руку ладонью вверх.

— Предлагаю начать с того, что мы напарники и друзья. И двигаться так, как нам будет удобно. Я думал об этом в последние дни. Нас ведь никто не торопит. Мы можем работать в своем темпе и только нам решать, каким он будет.

— Поразительно умные слова от человека вроде тебя, — Дэнни закатил глаза.

— И я даже не буду настаивать на том, чтобы ты переехал из той дыры, в которой ты сейчас живешь.

Дэнни фыркнул нарочито громко.

— Нет уж! Я знаю тебя, Макгарретт, ты задолбаешь меня намеками так, что я побегу впереди грузовика с моими вещами.

Стив мог бы смутиться, но он был морским котиком. Поэтому просто продолжал смотреть на Дэнни, пока тот наконец не улыбнулся и тревога не исчезла из его глаз.

Он положил свою руку поверх руки Стива и сжал его запястье пальцами.

— Все еще понятия не имею, как так получилось, но я этому отчего-то рад, — тихо признался Дэнни.

— Я тоже, — сглотнув, сознался Стив. — Я тоже.

И Дэнни солнечно ему улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> ___  
*ИВЛ — аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких  
**каху — гавайский священник
> 
> *по меткому выражению одного читателя - "стрёмная соулмейт-вселенная" XD  
но, надеюсь, вам понравилось ;)


End file.
